Mondevision Song Contest
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 3 (So far) |Row 5 title = Specials |Row 5 info = 0 |Row 6 title = Countries |Row 6 info = 50 |Row 7 title = Songs |Row 7 info = 67 }} Mondevision Song Contest (abbr. MVSC) is an online song contest on YouTube, Google+, Twitter and the OVSC Forum. The contest is managed by Aroharmy. Rules 1. Eligible countries Generally, every country in the world can participate. There are also plenty of independent or disputed territories, which are all able to participate. Also smaller countries can borrow songs from their bigger neighbors: Borrowing A list of countries that are able to borrow songs from their bigger neighbors can be found here. 2. Participation 2.1 Confirmation If you want to participate at Mondevision Song Contest, you have to choose a country and confirm your participation in the comment section of this page, in the official OVSC Forum, on YouTube, Google+ or Twitter. You have to meet the deadlines and play by the rules. 2.2 Country selection The early bird gets the worm: if a country is already taken, you have to wait until the Head of Delegation changes his country or ask him if you could have it. New participants can take any country that's still available and can apply for new territories to join the contest. From the second edition on, you can take two countries and have to keep each for at least two editions in a row before being able to change it. 2.3 Submission Users have to submit their entry in time. Each user can submit one entry for each edition. Except from country, artist and song, submissions must also contain a link to the YouTube video and the 20 seconds from the Youtube video to use in the recap video. 3. Voting The voting is the same as in the real Eurovision Song Contest. 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points are given to ten of the participating countries by each user. You cannot vote for your own country. The voting takes place via private message to the organiser. If you're caught cheating or influencing the voting, you get a strike. 4. Eligible Songs Generally, every song is allowed to participate at MVSC, as long as it hasn't been performed at the (Junior) Eurovision Song Contest. However, the participants are asked to chose songs and artists that have nothing to do with the ESC. They will not be penalized if they take a Eurovision-related song or performer. If a group is selected at least one member has to be from the represented country. 5. Big 6 Nations The Big 5 Nations were introduced in the second edition and expanded by one country in the third edition. They are automatically qualified for the final. * Winner of the last edition * Runner-up of the last edition * Third place of the last edition * Fourth place of the last edition * Fifth place of the last edition * Sixth place of the last edition 6. Results In the event of a tie, the country with the most 12 points gets the better place. If both countries got the same amount of 12 points, the country that got points from more countries will get the better place. 7. Strikes If a participant breaks the rules, he gets a strike. If he's got three strikes, he is banned from participating for five editions. Editions So far, two editions have taken place. The first edition was broadcasted and organized by the Korean Broadcasting System (KBS) and held in Daegu, South Korea. The second edition took place in Astana after Kazakhstan's victory in South Korea. Winners Broadcasters A list of all broadcasters (active and inactive) can be found here. Links * MVSC on Google+ * YouTube Channel * MVSC on the OVSC Forum Category:Contests Category:Mondevision